Feral Mess and Chaos
by dontstopthistardis898
Summary: When a feral mutant girl escapes from confinement,she runs as far away as she can,yet with two fellow ferals known as our very own Wolverine and Sabertooth keeping a keen eye,will she ever have a normal life again? (rated M for language and future)
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

_I'm walking down the dimly lit street, lamps leaving a soft glow past me as I walk, the coldness nips at my fingers and I breath a steamy breath into the cold night air. Wrapping my coat around me, whimpering softly, animals never do like the cold, and considering I could be classed as half as one I barely think anyone can judge._

_Faintly my ears pick up yelling, sharp sounds of glass on the pavement and an internal sense of fear hoards my senses… I run, but am I too late. Apparently not._

_I freeze panicked, a young woman and daughter stand, men surrounding them, she is quite clearly a mutant, however they are not. Leaping into action I block the blows to the woman and child and yell " run, run you stupid woman, I'm not standing here for no reason", and run she does, tripping over her son and her own feet at every chance she gets._

" _oh look lads, looks like she turned up after all, good ol' striker was right again, suppose." the tall , bear belly busting kind of a guy in front of me states. "well lads, you got your orders, ge' her". panic. Run. The only word that find me are. Unfortunately, circumstances are not the best, injured leg from earlier and big guys with big guns… great._

_I run and don't stop… I cant not now. A piercing sensation soon reaches my neck and I panic, room spinning, loss of direction and gravity… I'm falling… the wet concrete surface hits my skin and I'm out. _

Present:

I clanked and rattled on the thick, strong chains above me, holding me up by my blood incrusted arms, that now had deep cuts in them, not just from the whips across my arms by the blade of the shiny scalpel - which was now laying on the floor in the drops of my blood, both fresh and old - but from the thick metallic handcuffs on the chains themselves.

I was there, in the large rectangular room that was covered from corner to corner in the pitch black that scared me so much that shivers went down my back. With the cold, hard floor beneath me, I had to be honest in saying that with my feet gently sweeping the floor, I felt that the cold numbness through my bare toes gave me a sense of relaxation as it took my mind off of the throbbing pain my bare wounds on my stomach and my arms.

I knew why I was hear , I was here because of the fact that I was different. More different than your unimaginative minds could possibly imagine.

I was a mutant, not just any mutant. No. I had to be different. I had to be me, and that's why im here, in some lab that Stryker had set up for people like us. You see I'm a class 4( almost 5) mutant, with feral abilities, healing powers, control of the elements and my speciality was of course my senses, usually sharp and precise, but now foggy and unclear, as the confinements of this room dampened them. Someday, I will escape. I will get revenge for being stuck here and I will be free… just you watch me.


	2. Chapter 2

_A dream, what is a dream__…__ something your heart tells you when you sleep, when you leave your world and enter into your hearts deepest desires, whether it to be a family-the people you trust , a home-a place where your safest secrets are kept or a world where all the peace and harmony can be withheld within. _

_And then there is still an evil side to the hearts soft thoughts, which are sunken in harmony; the nightmare that hides within . The twisted things, in which the mind can scarcely imagine and things your soul wish not to know of , the things in your life you much rather package away and seal up in the darkest box, in the darkest room, in the darkest house, were nobody goes. _

_My dreams are not dreams__…__ but nightmares, my past, part of which I have forgotten, but others have not._

_I__'__m 179 years old, give or take a few years, and my life has always been a living hell._

_I am what most humans are scared of, someone__…__ something they wish to just push aside like nobody cares, but I care, and it hurts me, and now__…__and now I__'__m all alone, I__'__m one of them__…__ I'm a freak and more importantly__…__ I__'__m a mutant and I am alone._

I awoke from my nightmare, the nightmare of my past.

I only managed to make out the dim light from the slowly short circuiting bulb above me, that grew dimmer by every moment that went by.

The next thing I heard was the large metallic slam of what seemed to be the door ,that was opposite me, to my containment cell closing in quite a dramatic way- from what it seemed.

"Now then Miss. Hope, have we decided to co-operate?" was what I heard from the deep gravely voice ahead of me. "no?" was the next I herd…I stayed unbelievably quiet. "Well then… we shall have to see about that wont we" he said teasing me, and dam right enjoying it to. Oh I was goanna kill him, and then he would know about it!

He laughed deeply, breathing in his power over me in that very moment, taking deep striding footsteps forward.

" Don't want to co-operate again, hey? Well don't worry Miss. Hope, well make you talk eventually." he breathed his sick sent in my face, "I do so very much hope your not hungry…Miss. Hope, because your food isn't getting any closer, and that mouse over there is a long way away for you to reach…I mean you are a little…tied up."

The humour drips from his voice and is soaked into the atmosphere like cheep perfume, I can only resist the smirk.

" No I wouldn't worry…_sir_. I had a pasty before I came… I am In no rush at all. In fact I might just think I'm still little full from my snack last week!" I said the sarcasm melting off of my tongue.

" Oh, well that is good" he said, the pen in his top pocket gleaming, shining for attention, " I mean, I would hate for you to go hungry"… _thats it, the pen…you know when in cartoons you see one of those people with a light bulb over there head and a big cheesy grin, well that's what I would look like now, classically me that is…_

" No, don't be rude, sir, ill whisper come closer and ill give you a name" for a fraction of a second, he moved forward. Before he could doubt himself, I kicked him straight were the sun don't shy, and remember that shiny pen, well it's now at my feet , just within reach. **WHY YOU BITCH!" **he yells giving me a strong slap to the cheek, "you'll pay for that later you little twat… in fact I think maybe even a visit from our favourite doctor will help straighten you out. So soon I have to leave you, good bye my little experiment" his voice getting softer towards the end, but at the same time more sinister.

And that's that, he just leaves, gone and forgets all about me… jerk!

However I can't help but notice the nice shiny gift he has left me on the floor, his pen, just there sitting, plain as the freckles on my face.

Now let the plan come into action… 


	3. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ …**

**Firstly I would like to say thank you to the people following me, any reviews would be appreciated and I would love to get feedback, even if it's a little critical (that does not mean be a bitch to me) and I would love if u posted my story or got more people to read.**

**I have been writing a new chapter and will try to upload at least 2 chapters a week, at my best, but please stay with me the story will get better.**

**I realised that I had a few mistakes in the last two chapters and I apologise, however I will make sure to fine read all chapters more thoroughly next time.**

**Any comments will be valued and questions will be answered if needed.**

**Thank you, my loyal readers.**


	4. Chapter 3

Smiling, I looked at the seemingly glowing key in front of me, and smiled. My rescue had arrived, my way out and I wasn't going to wait a second longer.

Pulling on the chains, my strength week but not gone, I slowly managed to pull myself up, the chains shaking, I started to swing at them, my body weight pushing them to swing forward towards the key. Little by little I moved, the dark only trying but not succeeding in the hiding of the silver object by my feet. Pointing my bare toes, I grasped onto the key, but dropped it instantly,_ too far away _I thought, _need to get a little closer_, and I did swinging a final time, I reaches and managed to sustain a hold on the key, bringing it up to my hand by pulling up my torso, I then managed to pull the chains together and unlock both sets of handcuffs. Wrists raw with blood and scabs from were they cut me and caused me so much pain were revealed and I curse at them in my head.

**THUD, THUD, THUD…**

_Oh shit!_ I made sure I looked still confined in the wrist braces by turning my wrists as the guard walked past staring deep into the confinements of my room, " you know, mutie, your gonna get what's coming too you, you all will, cause if the doctor friends of ours don't snap that pretty little neck of yours, the rest of your mutant scum will probably turn on your back and do it for me" he spat, venom lacing his voice and eyes glimmering with mischief " awww… baby, you think I've got a pretty neck, come closer and ill show you up close how pretty it is when I shoot you and your bleeding out on the floor" I said and then mock gasped, "or maybe I should wrap my hand around your fat neck and snap it, just so the rest of my 'mutant scum' don't do it for me" I smirked dark tones creaping up in my voice.

The metal doors opened and a very angry man entered " hey, maybe you're a mutant too, I mean, you turn into a tomato when you get angry look" I laughed, "why you little …" he said slapping me across the face. Pulling a knife out he pointed it towards my neck and grinned, "I may not be able to cut your throat" he said, cutting my cheek " but I can still damage you".

With that said I suddenly swung at the man, wrapping my legs around his throat, and smiled " be careful, baby, you should learn to play with the big kids, well…at least, when your in hell anyway" I said twisting my body and letting go of the chains and snapping his neck, landing on his torso.

Taking of his coat, helmet, trousers and gear I walked out, now fully dressed as a MRD worker and exited, making my way down the long hallway.

Suddenly red lights blared throughout the place and alerted all officers that I had now escaped. Pulling down the visor on the helmet, I walked remembering what my mama always used to say,_ "the first part of running away is to walk, they will never notice you if your doing the exact same as everyone else" _and I smiled at the memory we had together.

Calmly walking out and up to the gate I smelled the director directly behind me, steadying my breathing, I slowly walked past him, " soldier" he said to me… I froze and made a deep voice "yes sir" " Marcus is it? Are you picking up that file I asked you to" he said looking at me suspiciously, "erm, yes sir I am" really, cause I don't remember asking you to get he one… Hope" _oh shit! _" get her boys".

I ran through the gates as quick as I could, my feet aching, a guard coming up ran towards me gun raised, shooting me through the stomach several times before my claws came out and I sliced his neck, bullets falling out of my stomach and healing over, leaving only blood marks.

I continue then to run past he gates, faster than the men and out of the courtyard, killing all the men who tried to stop me, leaping over the gate I looked back and saw the devastation I had caused and cried silently in my mind for all the families I had destroyed by killing. I may not like the men but my feral side has killed them and now my human self had come back, I felt the guilt and sorrow of the death I had caused.

With a final look back, I continued to run and around an hour later I came to a wood before a small town. Walking over to the river, I knelt besides it and tried to steady my breathing, not noticing the eyes waiting me from the distance, and then drank from the river.

Dizziness soon reached me and I then fell to the depths of sleep, only waiting for tomorrow to come.


End file.
